The Lost Birchwood: Return of The Sandersons
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: The Year is 2013 and it is October and Bernice is getting ready for Halloween and for her, Beatrice and Tommy's baby sister who was born this year on January to have her first halloween and making sure it wont be too scary for her, but plans might change when a certain green wearing weasel lit the Black Flame Candle on Halloween Night. [Credit goes to Imaginarytoon1 ]


**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**Credit for Hocus Pocus (that is a 1993 film ) goes to Disney.**

**Credit for Yen Sid goes to Disney**

**this story will take place in the year 2013**

**and that means that in this story Bernice is now 18 years old and it will be October in this story**  
><strong>but not halloween yet, all so I want to say something that happen some time ago when I was little<strong>

**once a teacher all most ruined halloween for me by saying it was well something a long the lines of 'devil'**

**but that isn't true! and because of that stupid and idiot of a teacher I didn't go trick or treating for a while and I hate the fact people think of halloween like that! and it makes me want to slap them so hard they will stop misunderstanding a great thing like halloween!**

**and plus if they knew the real history of Halloween and how back then they didn't give out candy on the first time of halloween they wouldn't talk! and plus it comes from a place where my ancestors came from so now that I think about it I feel like I was being insulted.**

**the point is people shouldn't think that way of halloween, it is bad enough that teacher had no right to try to ruin halloween for me at that age and try to brainwash me into thinking like she did! I'm still very mad at that teacher for doing that**

**but at some point I did go trick or treating again, I guess it was thanks to my mom I think.**

**but seriously if you ever had someone tell you the same thing my idiot of a teacher told me at such a young age to which I was around I think around 8 or 9 years old.**

**so yeah you can see how upset I am about being told that something that is not even true and it was her fault for making me feel bad about halloween and doing that she might not even feel sorry for doing such a terrible thing and I wouldn't be surprise if she did the same with other students that ill manner jerk of a teacher!**

**sorry I just have a bad memory of her telling me what she thinks of halloween it just makes me so mad because she knows nothing of how halloween was really made and the fact her whole story about it being 'evil' is stupid and she is a moron for placing her words in my head!**

**Halloween is Not Bad, and if you look up on how halloween really started you will see that they gave out something else that wasn't the candy we have today.**

**Halloween's past is so interesting and some might write untrue facts about Halloween just to make people stop liking it**  
><strong>but that is just not right and try to do your self a favor and don't listen to people like that, much like my old teacher who all most ruined Halloween for a little girl who was no more than 8 or 9 years old.<strong>

**I think she is my least favorite for what she did.**

**anyway enough of that, please enjoy this First Chapter and remember what I said about listening to people like that**

**they seriously have no clue what Halloween is if they think so stupid like that and all most ruining Halloween like that for a child.**

**and sorry again, I guess the thought of what she all most did to me making me not going trick or treating for good still gets me mad at her...just be glad you didn't have her as a teacher.**

**anyway to the story.**

* * *

><p>[Bernice's Pov]<p>

I was so happy this month cause it was going to be Halloween

sure it is October 1th right now but Halloween will be like in the 31th but I can wait

right now I was helping Rosella in the kitchen right now with making breakfast (but I call her mom now, I mean I did when I was little but since she married dad I started to call her mom once again.)

she was cutting the carrots when she stops and looks over at me "can you keep cutting the carrots for me? I think I can hear Bea about ready to make a fuss, I can tell she is just waking up."she asks me and I nod my head and then she move from her spot to leave the kitchen to head to where Bea is

and then I took her place on where she was standing and started to cut the carrots

ever since Bea was born my parents (that being Dad and my new step-mom ) had some trouble figuring out where to place her

so I did the only thing that seem right, I said that I didn't mind sharing my room

so whenever Bea is crying in her crib she will have someone to comfort her and if she was hungry well I will have to wake up our parents

but of course I knock first, it be rude not to and I know I wake them up at times when I do that but they understand it is because of Bea

as I was cutting the carrots I hear footsteps and I look behind me and saw mom was back and with Bea in her arms

boy that little cutie has gotten big

I place the knife down and face forward "I will hold her for you while you fix her bottle."I offered and she smiles as she hands me Bea and says "Thanks." and then she went to get the stuff to make Bea's bottle.

I went over to the table and sit down and look at Bea who was right now smiling up at me and I couldn't help but smile back, who wouldn't smile at such a adorable and sweet baby

she has everyone who lives in this house around her little finger, and even though Bea can't read yet

I was showing her one of those ABC letter blocks the other day before it turn October

I had showed her the ABC's and well I even ask her where is the 'A' is and if she can point it out to me

and by luck would have it she did point it out

and I even ask her to point out the ABC'S for me and she did

first she started with 'A' then 'B', 'C', 'D', 'E', 'F', 'G', 'H', 'I', 'J', 'K', 'L', 'M', 'N', 'O', 'P', 'Q', 'R', 'S', 'T', 'U', 'V', 'W', 'X', 'Y', 'Z'

to tell you the truth it surprise me but then I couldn't help but feel proud and I gave her a gentle hug and told her she was a very wonderful and smart baby.

I know she is too young to learn her ABC's at such a young age but I can't help but be proud of her, if she started to read when she is 1 or 2 years old then she might even get into a great school in the future like the school me and Beatrice go to.

I'm thinking of going to a college that Jessica Rabbit told me about that has both humans and toons going to,

it was called Acme Academy (it was called Acme Academy after Acme himself in honor of his memory.)

but first I will need to graduate first and I have no clue when graduation will be but I can't wait, plus from what I can guess Beatrice, Cressida and I will be graduating together.

and from what I heard from Greasy he was planning to ask Beatrice to marry him as soon as graduation was done with.

but then he seem to get really nervous and decided to wait until he thought she was ready for such a question

man Greasy must really love my sister to feel so nervous about proposing to her after she graduates

speaking of nervous, my boyfriend was getting on my nerves

I mean sure we started to admit we liked each other but then we started to try to ignore it and hope to let it go away on it's own

but then some stuff happen to make us both see how much we meant to each other.

but even though we started to be boyfriend and girlfriend now, we both decided to keep it secret from everyone else

until we thought they were ready to know about our relationship

but that isn't what got on my nerves, it is because he had the nerve to call me and tell me he couldn't make it to our date

I got all dolled up for him and everything! then he calls me and tells me he and his patrol has to work that night!

but I guess I can't be too mad with Smarty, I mean he gets busy and I need to understand that now that we are in a relationship.

and so far in our relationship we only make out nothing too serious, then spend time together

but when everyone else is in the same room we had to act like nothing was going on and sit away from each other.

though once last month Greasy ask me about the little thing on my neck and what caused it.

I told him that I was using the new vacuum and my hand slip and it went flying and hit my neck.

come on can anyone blame me?! and plus Beatrice, Tommy, Cressida and the rest Toon Patrol were in the same room

and Smarty seem glad I came up with that cover story on the spot like that, I mean seriously I didn't like doing that but I didn't want Greasy or the others knowing that it didn't come from the vacuum but from Smarty.

okay yes Smarty gave me my first hickey, but I ain't gonna let my sister, brother and friend and the Toon Patrol know that!

or the fact me and Smarty are boyfriend and girlfriend now and we been keeping it secret from everybody.

I was brought out my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder that made me jump a little but not so much to let me let go of my baby sister and I look up and see it is only Rosella aka Mom.

"are you okay Bernice? you seem like you have a lot on your mind, is it a boy?"she said and I couldn't help but be surprise on how well she knew me

well she did kinda raised me when I wasn't being adopted and even was the shoulder to cry on after what happen to me with my last foster family

she was a real mother to me during those times and I guess it would be alright to tell her.

"I have this boyfriend now and well we want to keep us being together a secret but it is becoming tiresome for me because I don't like lying to Beatrice, Tommy or any of our friends and well I just get so mad at him when he has to say he can't make it to our dates at times because he tells me that he is busy half the time to which make me mad when he cancel our dates at times but that I can't stay mad at him for too long because I love him so much and well I just want to stop lying to Beatrice, Tommy and our friends about me and my boyfriend being together."I said and I look down at Bea who was right now looking at her hands before waving them around and being curious as she looks at them again.

"so I take it that hickey you got last month came from your boyfriend huh?"Mom said and I feel my face go red and I look at my knees for a second before I look back up with her "guess you knew it didn't come from a vacuum then huh?"I said in a nervous voice that showed how nervous I was.

"sweetie I know what a hickey looks like, I had even scold my younger sister Orfilia back when she was a teenager and around your age at the time, sure she is a grown woman now and married too but when she was a teenager she had a boyfriend that I didn't like because I thought he was trouble but over time I came to realize that I was just being protective, and when I found out about the hickey I got so mad I punch the guy in the face...

and said some unlady like words in spanish at him, and boy was my step-father Wolfgang Gray was angry, you know my mother's husband you met him when you were little and well when he heard me curse in spanish he grounded me for two weeks...I forgot he learn how to speak spanish.

and plus he told my mother about it and she kinda spank me for it even though I thought it was silly because I was too old for spankings but it only happen that one time and I even told them the whole story on why I was mad and why I said the things I did...they told me they will talk to Orfilia about how she has been keeping a secret about her dating a boy they didn't know was her boyfriend but just a friend, yes she told me to keep it a secret that she was dating the guy and well I chose to tell my parents after the whole mess with Orfilia's boyfriend making me so mad that I punch him...but that isn't the point of my story, the point is you shouldn't keep you and your boyfriend being together a secret it could end up a mess in the end like with me and my sister who after finding out I told on her started to not speak to me for two years..."Mom said

I couldn't help but be surprise that Mrs Gray (now my Step-Grandmother.) gave her a spanking

but she did have a point at some point the others will find out about me and Smarty being together and it will end up like a big mess.

"try talking to to your sister, brother and your friends. they might understand better than what you think, but first I want you to talk with your boyfriend and tell him how this keeping a secret about you two being together is making you feel and ask him if it is okay to tell them that you two are together...okay Bernice?"she said to me and I nod my head "I will ask him about it when we are alone."

"that's my girl, now I'm going to go wake your brother and sister up now. don't want them being late now do we? I'm just surprise you are up this early yourself but it was nice of you to offer to help making breakfast."she said as she leaves the kitchen to go wake up Beatrice and Tommy.

and I look at Bea and give her a serious look "you are so lucky not to have to worry about anything like what I'm going through right now."I said but then she just stops looking at her hands and looks up at me and then starts to place her small hands on my nose

and I couldn't help but giggle and smile at this "you know how to make me smile Bea."I said and I just let her small hands touch my nose and most of the time my face and my forehead.

I decided to wait for mom to get back so we can finish making breakfast for the rest of the family but right now I had to feed Bea her bottle

to which was right on the table where mom left it, so I reach over to it and grab it and gave it to Bea who started to drink from it.

now all I need to worry about was talking with Smarty about telling the others about us being a couple, shouldn't be too hard right?

yeah who am I kidding it is going to be hard getting the words out on telling everyone about us being together

"Morning Bernice."I hear Tommy's voice said and I look up and saw he seem half a sleep at the moment but I guess it is because he just got up and I can't really blame him.

"Morning Tommy how did you sleep?"I said with a smile as I held Bea and make sure to take the bottle out for a second so she can take some air in to breathe.

"had some weird dream...didn't make any sense."Tommy said and I thought maybe I shouldn't ask but I did anyway because I was a little curious and worried but most of all worried because if the dream bothered him by the looks of it it must of been something.

"tell me Tommy what was this dream about?"I ask him as I place the bottle back into Bea's waiting mouth that still had a hungry tummy to feed.

"nothing much really, saw these three women in my dream that had on these cloaks on and they had white hair and they look elderly and there was this candle that when it was lit it wasn't a normal flame it was a black color, that was strange."he said and I couldn't help but feel myself shiver

"The Black Flame Candle."I said in a scared whisper and I know for a fact Tommy hasn't seen the movie Hocus Pocus yet because when I ask him if he would like to see it after he told me hasn't seen it yet, something came up in the last minute and he wasn't able to watch the movie

so there is no way he knew about The Black Flame Candle and the fact it can only be lit by a virgin on Halloween during a full moon and it would bring back the Sanderson Sisters.

and what I hear next from Tommy really had me on edge

"and what I saw next look like Judge Doom giving one of the three a strange book...that was some weird and scary dream."he said as he places a hand in the back of his head and shook it.

okay now we know where Winifred got the spell book from or as I like to call the thing 'Spelly'

even if in the movie it wasn't Doom who gave her the book but I guess if Doom knows the Sanderson Sisters and he gave them Spelly then there could be trouble if those witches are brought back on Halloween and I don't want my baby sister's first Halloween to be with those three running around trying to kidnap children and try to ruin everything with trying to look young again and live forever.

okay Bernice calm down now, even if the Black Flame Candle could be lit it is most likely no one will and no one would go to the old Sanderson's Cottage and it ain't even where we live at thank goodness for that!

but I wonder if it is possible to use a spell to change Spelly from a spell book to what it is now to a good spell book

like changing all the pages and replacing them all with useful spells to help others.

I will have to ask Yen Sid some time then.

maybe he will have the answers to about the whole Black Flame Candle thing and why Tommy had a dream about it.

**to be continued**


End file.
